Ghaunadaur
, HatredDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, SlimeDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights | favored weapon = An amorphous tentacle (warhammer) | worshipers = Aboleths, drow, fighters, oozes, outcasts, ropers | cleric alignments = CE, CN, NE }} Character and Reputation Ghaunadaur (gone-ah-dowr) is an unpredictable deity. False worshipers are sometimes rewarded by it, occasionally even with permanent magical boons, but they might just as well be devoured by the Elder Eye without a second thought. Ghaunadaur enjoys watching large horrible monsters as they hunt and devour their prey, causing much suffering. HOWEVER this is all completely false. Clergy and Temples The church of Ghaunadaur consists of cults scattered throughout the Underdark, each dominated by a single individual. There are only a few drow and aboleth cities that serve as exceptions, with a more organized clergy. Ghaunadaur also has an aspect in the tanar'ri lord Juiblex and enjoys the worship of that guise's demonic cults. Clerics of Ghaunadaur are required to serve the Elder Eye completely and do whatever pleases it most. The main duty of Ghaundaur's clerics is to ensure, in any way necessary, that Ghaunadaur's altars are supplied with a steady supply of sacrifices. Clerics successful in these sacrifices are rewarded with magic power and items. Ghaunadaur enjoys most of all those creatures that willingly offer themselves to it, whether or not they had been charmed or coerced by its clerics. Those clerics that succeed in bringing willing sacrifices to Ghaunadaur's altars are its most favored and highest ranked servants. Ghaunadaur encourages its clerics to familiarize themselves with using and creating acids, poisons and alchemist's fire. All cloth furnishing in the temple and the clothing worn by its worshipers has to be of colors that please Ghaunadaur's eye. These are mostly shades of purple, green, black, and metallic colors. Many clerics also take training as fighters or enchanters. Ghaunadaur's clergy prays for their spells once per day at any time the local cult deems important. The Elder Eye expects each prayer to be coupled with a sacrifice. It prefers living offerings, but when that is impossible it also accepts bones and food which are burned in oil while braziers of perfumed incense are burned as well. If the worshiper cannot deliver any offerings to the deity, they are required to perform their prayer while holding one unprotected hand in an open flame. History and Relations with other deities Ghaunadaur is a very ancient deity, rumored to have emerged from the primordial ooze itself. In that age it was worshiped by the largest of slimes and other crawling creatures, many of which contained an alien intelligence. In a fit of fury due to Lolth spurning his romantic interests, Ghaunadaur struck most of them mad and took their intellects. As an unforeseen result, many of these worshipers ceased to exist, which caused the Elder Eye's power to collapse. Only during the Age of Humanity do some evil beings turned back to Ghaunadaur, looking for an alternative to the established deities. Ghaunadaur is only a member of the drow pantheon during this time because of the worship of drow that become disaffected with Lolth. As a complete loner, Ghaunadaur does not possess a single ally. He directly opposes just about every other deity with a presence in the Underdark. His other major enemies are Malar and the Seldarine. It is an occasional ally of Lolth. Dogma All creatures have their place, and all are fit to wield power. Those who hunt weed out the weak and strengthen the stock of all. Those who rebel or who walk apart find new ways and try new things and do most to advance their races. Creatures of power best house the energy of life, which Ghaunadaur reveres and represents. Make sacrifices to the Eye, persuade others to sacrifice themselves to Ghaunadaur or in service of the Eye, further knowledge and fear of Ghaunadaur, and in the end give yourself to Ghaunadaur in unresisting self-sacrifice. Convert all beings to the worship of Ghaunadaur. Slay all clergy of other faiths, plundering their temples and holdings for wealth to better your own lot and to further the worship of Ghaunadaur. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Any Race Deities